


Obese MC

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [29]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Anonymous shouted: I'm seen a ton of people do MCs that are a little chubby/have a bit of a belly but I've never really seen any with like, a borderline obese MC? Like, they have to wear 4X clothes at least and it really upsets me bc I love body positive posts but I've rarely ever seen one for bigger than a little curvy and well tldr: can I request RFA+V+Saeran with an MC who is obese and really insecure about it?A/N: I know I said before when I wrote one about MC with a tummy and freckles that it was me but like yo i was wrong this one is me ;A; tho my clothes are usually bigger to fit my shoulders and bust way more than anything else fucking rip i hate clothes Also!!!! Body positivity!!!! Yes!! ~Admin 404I hope this isn’t too repetitive to the other one I’ve written but??? It’s basically the same thought process??





	Obese MC

*YOOSUNG:

-Loves your body so much!

-You’re always so warm to cuddle up with!

-He really doesn’t care what you look like, he loved you for your personality before he even saw you in person

-You’re so kind-hearted and amazing, why would your looks matter?

-Reminds you all the time that you’re amazing and absolutely perfect to him!

-Will buy hoodies that are way too big for him because!!!! He wants you to wear them!!

-Love love loves to lay his head on your tummy and you play with his hair

-If you get insecure over it, he cuddles you close and literally refuses to let you go

-You can get up and try to walk away but he’s literally attached to you

-When you get tired of dragging him around and give up, he’s ecstatic and peppers your face with kisses- Just wants you to feel good about yourself!!!!

*ZEN:

-His job relies heavily on looks (and of course talent but shh)

-But literally does not care what others say about you?

-Again, you’re so kind-hearted!!! So nice!!!!!! So amazing!!!!!!

-Personality > looks

-You look past his looks, so why should it be any different for him?

\- /Body worship in a way/

-Tells you there’s no reason to change! Don’t fight him on this MC, he will shut you up with kisses real quick

-10/10 will straight pick you up and carry you everywhere if you’re insecure

-“But Zen! I’m heavy!” “Nonsense, you’re as light as the feathers on your wings my angel!”

\- (BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH)

*JAEHEE:

-She has to buy bigger clothes as well, to fit her bust!

-SHE CAN WEAR YOUR CLOTHES!!!!!

-Really doesn’t care about your body size

-Judges you by the size of your heart, not your clothes!!

-Cuddle time is the best!

-Wants nothing more than for you to love yourself!

-Will curl up with you, sipping coffee, and watching one of Zen’s DVD’s!

-When you’re insecure, she will marathon these DVD’s, talk about your guys day, or bring up literally any topic of conversation

\- (this lil shit makes you lose your train of thought)

-Once she knows you’re too preoccupied to think about your appearance, she visibly relaxes and puts all of her love into her words and actions

*JUMIN:

-He’s looking for an emotional connection

-He doesn’t care what you look like

-Loves you for you!!! You helped him emotionally!

-Always holding you close!

-And??? Elizabeth the Third loves you?????

-She’s always laying with you! And he loves it!!!!

-If he notices you’re insecure, he will sit you down and tell you how beautiful you are!

\- will full on make a powerpoint presentation on why he thinks youre amazing

-Seriously, you’re sitting there for hours upon hours until he believes that you understand his point

-Enjoys all of the blushing he causes, and at the end of his talk, he’ll drag you to the bedroom to show you just how much he loves it eyebrows wiggling, wink wonk

*SAEYOUNG:

-You were the one who was able to look past the fake personalities he’s put up

-You’re the one who’s been through everything with him

-So he really does not care what you look like

-You’re so important to him!!!! Looks don’t matter to him!

-Plus, he loves cuddling with you anyway! More to love! MORE TO LOVE!!!

-Feels so so so bad when you get insecure!!!

-He’s insecure as well, so when he sees that you’re insecure he reFUSES

-DEFENDER OF JUSTICE IS HERE TO SAVE YOU

-Can and will kiss every inch of you to show how much he loves you

-Literally lays across you until you give up and admit defeat. Afterwards, he will spend hours upon hours telling you every little thing he loves about you

*V:

-Devastated!!!

-How could you talk bad about yourself!!!!

-He can’t believe it!!! You’re amazing!

-Why couldn’t you see that?

-So, you’re plump? Who cares? NOT HIM

-He thinks you’re soooo beautiful!!!!!

-You’re his favourite subject matter for pictures!! ALWAYS TAKING PICTURES (scream. its okay)

-Holds you close every time you’re insecure and makes you go through all of his pictures of you as he tells you every single thing he likes about the picture

-The moment he has you in his arms though, you will not be leaving. Nope. Not until he knows for sure that you’re accepting of yourself

-Realizes that it takes a very long time to actually accept yourself and your body, so he promises to help you as long as it takes!! Wants you to love yourself as much as he loves you!!

*SAERAN:

-Why do you care what you look like?

-He doesn’t care about what you look like, so why does it bother you?

\- Team Insecure featuring the Choi twins and this MC

-You’ve helped him through so much!

-He loves the personality and heart that you possess, so why would the size of your shirt matter?

-When he catches you being insecure, he will immediately drag you to some place where he can cuddle you

\- (saeran i dont wanna cuddle on the floor its cold omg why)

-Will hold you completely against himself, and won’t let you go

-He lets you get all ranting or crying out while he holds you close, and runs his hands through your hair

-Waits until you’re almost asleep to whisper how much you mean to him regardless of what you look like, hopefully putting a smile on your face


End file.
